


Toby Smith/Tubbo smut oneshot requests

by lukimaa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: /Reader, Boredom, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dom/sub, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tubbo/Reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukimaa/pseuds/lukimaa
Summary: Bored Af throw your kinks at me PLEASE
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 24





	Toby Smith/Tubbo smut oneshot requests

Taking requests in comments 

I pretty much allow anything and any pairings, :]]]]]]


End file.
